


His Long Red Hair

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [10]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Thomas misses James, long red hair.





	His Long Red Hair

There were many excuses at Thomas’ disposal to conceal this particular request. Indeed, away from the heat of the tropics and the unbearable humidity of Georgia there was no need for James to wear his hair short. 

It was not in Thomas’ nature to be subtle. Instead, he simply ran his fingers through James’ hair, the gesture a reminder of he used to touch James. A soft, loving caress, perhaps. But if James looked at him with that particular hunger in his eyes, then it was time to pull on his hair until James moaned out loud, begging for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the hair-pulling [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) for my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
